


Jägermeister

by SniperPooch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eichenwalde (Overwatch), Español | Spanish, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Omnic Crisis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperPooch/pseuds/SniperPooch
Summary: McCree es miembro reciente de Overwatch, si bien tiene habilidades que destacan no tiene todo lo que un héroe debe tener y el cruzado hará que se de cuenta de ello.





	Jägermeister

**Author's Note:**

> Es solo un capítulo, me gusta la ship pero no hay nada que aluda demasiado a la misma, solo es una interacción de personajes. Lo siento si escribí mal nombres y esas cosas, soy torpe escribiendo fics, espero que lo disfruten.

McCree era un joven de 19 años aproximadamente, miembro reciente de overwatch si bien estaba destinado a ser parte de Blackwatch, estaba ayudando a cubrir unas cuantas misiones con Reyes (aún faltaban miembros en su equipo), ese hombre lo llevaba hacia todos lados como si fuese un cachorro, bueno eso mismo era para los integrantes con más antigüedad; un estúpido cachorro que apenas sabia morder, demostraba rebeldía, un nivel desmesurado de insensatez, pero tenía talento y uno que no podía ser ignorado por Gabriel, ni por ningún otro miembro que tuviese dos dedos de frente, entre las personas que no menos preciaba este tipo de cosas se encontraba la famosa capitana Amari, el joven ex miembro de Deadlock en un principio no le presto mucha atención, hasta que tuvo el placer de compartir una misión con ella, el prácticamente quedo cautivado por las habilidades de la mujer, en cierta forma tuvo que agradecer el ser su aliado y no su enemigo, también a su vez tuvo un pequeño flechazo por ella, el arrogante Jesse que no obedecía a nadie era capaz de ponerse nervioso frente a la grandiosa capitana, Ana claramente se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello, eso divirtió a la sniper y a su vez le pareció adorable que un chico tan joven pudiese pasar de ser un jovencito arrogante a uno nervioso y caballeroso, solo debían saber cómo tratar al “niño”.

En cierta forma le trajo problemas su admiración hacia la egipcia, muchas veces llegaba a molestar a otro miembro de Overwatch con el que compartía equipo momentáneamente, ese viejo cruzado “Reinhardt” el también sentía cariño hacia la misma y en cierta forma sus celos eran algo infantiles, no era estúpido como para notar que el chiquillo era un admirador de su muy estimada compañera, pero le picaba siempre tener una discusión estúpida con él y aquel vaquero se ponía enseguida a la corriente contra el “viejo”, era increíble que discutiese tanto con alguien que no fuese TORBJÖRN. 

Gabriel muchas veces había llegado a detener a su estudiante para que dejase la estúpida discusión, pero esto llego a su límite cuando compartieron misión estos cuatro.

Estaban camino a Alemania, en uno de los transportes voladores, el alemán parecía estar más agresivo en el viaje claramente no estaba de humor seguido de que debían hacer equipos de a dos para explorar el área, claramente el castaño quiso aprovechar para ir con la capitana, pero el cruzado también discutió por eso, era Eichenwalde no haría más equipo que con Ana.

— Siempre haces equipo con ella, ¿qué tan problemático puede ser que yo también haga equipo?, ¡¿es porque soy un junior?!,¡ me tienes hasta las pelotas con eso! — no era justo él quería aprender más de ella, ¿Por qué ese jodido anciano siempre se interponía, lo detestaba, ¿cuál era su puto problema con el?.

— ¿Antes de concentrarte en querer hacer equipo con la capitana?, ¿por qué no te concentras en mejorar tu actitud hacia tus altos mandos?, ¡mocoso! — parecía una discusión más entre ellos dos, pero claramente el alemán parecía un poco nervioso, no estaba con ánimos de discutir.

— ¿Como podría respetar a un viejo borracho como tú?, ¡TODOS SON HEROES Y TU NO TE COMPARAS A NINGUNO DE ELLOS!, SOLO ERES UN TRISTE VIEJO BORRACHO— escupió sus palabras el menor, ya era algo personal. Estaba hablando con honestidad, algo que veía reflejado en aquel viejo, palabras agudas y claramente le había echado sal a una herida. Se había pasado unos tres pueblos el mocoso y claramente el mas grande sintió una punzada.

— ¡McCree! — interrumpió Gabriel algo exasperado por esa actitud impertinente, aún no perdía el lujo de tener esa lengua tan afilada. Parecía que el viejo cruzado no respondería ante las palabras del menor, pero solo se rio, como si fuese lo mas gracioso del mundo, estuvo así por un rato hasta que se detuvo.

— Entiendo, soy un viejo borracho. Pero al menos me codeo con esos héroes que tanto admiras, ¿dime niño? ¿tú que más sabes hacer además de apuntar y disparar?, tenemos a Ana, a Jack y Gabriel. No eres nada especial comparado a soldados tan preparados como ellos que te tuvieron compasión, nunca juzgue a Reyes pero estima demasiado a un niño con motivos tan egoístas como escapar de sus errores porque teme enfrentarse a ellos, solo eres un cobarde que tuvo suerte y apunta bien. — Jesse puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar eso, ah podía ser desechado, era verdad el anciano tenía razón.

Desenterrar todos esos sentimientos era como lamer algo amargo.

Al final la mujer de largo cabello negro termino siendo la que puso un alto entre esos dos, ella podía ser peor que Gabriel 

— Kaf! كاف — puso la voz del alto para ambos, la mujer de piel morena tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía molesta.

—Reyes vendrá conmigo, ustedes dos ¡trabajaran juntos! — nadie emitió ni un solo sonido mientras estaban allí, se quedaron en sus asientos en silencio, no pudieron quejarse después de todo casi habían iniciado una pelea frente a la capitana, Willhem estaba tenso y Jesse no dejaba de ser un mocoso recién ingresado que creía que sabía todo. En cuanto a Reyes se sorprendió ante la decisión de la sniper , pero no dijo nada para impedir que ambos hicieran equipo, tal vez sería la mejor opción siempre y cuando no se matasen lo cual era poco probable en medio de una misión ya que ambos eran competentes a la hora de meterse a trabajar.

 

Al llegar a un punto cercano de Eichenwalde todos se bajaron del transporte volador que los había traído, estaban a unos pocos kilómetros de la misma, por un tiempo estuvieron los 4 juntos, pero tuvieron que dividirse para hacer un trabajo más eficaz, sobre todo rápido, no podían rastrillar tan rápido estando en grupo, además ese tipo de misión no ameritaba para que los agentes estuviesen tan pegados. Claramente el vaquero y cruzado se les hacía incomodo estar juntos, pero aun así caminaron juntos intentando encontrar alguna vieja chatarra que aún estuviese medio activada o pudiese ocasionar problemas por accidente.

......................................................

Por otro lado estaban Reyes y Amari, buscando algún omnico que pudiese haber quedado desactivado, después de todo habían ido allí a causa de lo que algunos decían, omnicos que de vez en cuando reaccionaban y terminaban causando destrozos, la gente no podía estar allí porque era un lugar demasiado peligroso, debían quitar ese exponencial peligro para los civiles. 

— Podrías haber ignorado a McCree y haber ido con el —Gabriel solo expuso su idea ante la situación, después de todo el vaquero se había excedido en cuanto al nivel de palabras dirigido hacia el cruzado.

La mujer negó ligeramente. — Tal vez tu estudiante pueda entender más que yo a Willhem en este momento, además tarde o temprano va a tener que empezar a tratar con lo que no quiere enfrentar. Además, ese chico, no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo completamente en acción, seguramente.... — 

Gabriel entendió el punto en cierta forma, ahora veía por el lado que iba la capitana, no podía negar que ella había hecho un movimiento arriesgado, pero tal vez la terapia de choque para esos dos fuese algo positivo, solo había dos maneras en la que podría terminar eso y esa era algo muy negativo o lo contrario a ello. Al final termino por reírse.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir, seguramente sea así —

 

..................................

Solo era el sonido del viento chocando contra las ramas de los viejos pinos, seguía siendo incomodo entre ellos dos, además los omnicos que encontraban no tenían nada de interesante, solo era vieja chatarra, oxidados de pies a cabeza, no había ni una puta funcionalidad, era algo decepcionante para el menor el no poder enfrentarse a nada de eso. Bufó de manera notable y se adelantó un poco ese lugar roto parecía contar miles de historias, podía escuchar pájaros, incluso un pájaro carpintero picar con insistencia el tronco de un árbol, era todo muy relajante. Observó los interiores de las construcciones, era un lugar hermoso viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva, quiso imaginarse como seria con personas, seguramente debía ser un lugar tranquilo aún con gente habitando en el, caminando por aquellas calles empedradas, no veía esqueletos de algún vehículo al menos no demasiados de ellos, por un momento tuvo curiosidad por preguntar cómo se manejaban pero termino por morderse la lengua y seguir en silencio, buscando en alguna de esas viejas chatarras algo que pudiese indicar un futuro problema para ellos, pero solo podía ver oxido en las mismas y alguna que otra pequeña planta salvaje abriéndose paso entre la chatarra.

Nuevamente se adentró a un edificio, pero antes de hacerlo se quedó leyendo el letrero que estaba allí, claramente no entendía ni un poco de lo que decía el mismo, pero movió vagamente sus labios intentando pronunciar en un idioma que claramente no conocía, el más grande apenas llego a escuchar lo que dijo el joven pistolero y le corrigió instantáneamente

— Brauerei Mittagskrug —

McCree le observó por el rabillo del ojo y notó como el hombre se adentraba al lugar como si aún fuese un lugar que siguiera recibiendo gente, imito la acción del contrario divisando el lugar, al final parecía que perdía más el tiempo curioseando sobre ese pueblo, no podía evitarlo, era tranquilo y se estaba dejando llevar por ese sentimiento de calma, era como si lentamente bajase la guardia y olvidase lo que estaba pasando por allí, cuando se adentró al lugar soltó un suspiro al notar que era una destilería, ¿Cuándo no?, era ciertamente decepcionante tener la razón, no se disculparía, le indignaba, pensaba que Jack era el imbécil pomposo que no había nadie peor que el, pero allí había alguien que le ganaba al rubio pomposo.

Se acerco al bastion que estaba en medio del bar, reviso que no tuviese ningún indicio como para que pudiese volver a encenderse, no había nada allí mismo. ¡NADA!, golpeo el pedazo de chatarra con violencia 

— Ah, aburrido es una pérdida de tiempo —

Willhem solo pudo resoplar ante la actitud del menor, se le estaba haciendo pesado cargar con él en ese momento, especialmente con esas actitudes o más bien acciones engreídas. En cierta forma le molestaba de una manera muy notable aun así se estaba conteniendo, solía ser un hombre con un buen humor incluso en las misiones que tenían cierta exigencia, pero ahora no estaba de humor, dudaba que fuese a estarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? — El cruzado hizo lo imposible y se armó de paciencia, lo estaba intentando. Estaba dando su esfuerzo y estaba siendo una maldita tortura.

— Tal vez tomarnos la destilería esta, ¿no entramos para eso?, debería seguir tu ejemplo. Ya que soy un inútil, podría seguir tu ejemplo anciano y emborracharme mientras me rio como imbécil — Nuevamente el americano se estaba pasando unos dos pueblos al expresarse de manera tan ruda, esta vez el mayor se contuvo y golpeo con fuerza una mesa que estaba por allí cerca, al hacer esto algo se activó sobre la misma. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente en cuanto vio ese mapa, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, justo ese mapa, aún estaba, si bien el holograma tenía años, aún seguía la estrategia que había organizado su mentor. Ese sabor amargo en su boca, cerro sus puños con fuerza, sus dientes rechinaron de manera sutil.

El castaño se acercó por curiosidad a donde estaba ese mapa — Viejo,¿qué rayos activ....? —

—Cállate, no quiero cruzarte en ninguna otra misión — el cruzado estaba teniendo “piedad”, porque era un maldito mocoso pero estaba al borde de agarrarlo del cuello, su paciencia estaba al límite, no era un niñero como Gabriel y jamás querría serlo. 

—Eres desagradable, ¿qué rayos puede entender un niño que se dedicaba a ser uno de los que ha abastecido mafias con armas solo para llenar sus bolsillos? — atrapo al chico por sus prendas y lo levanto en el aire, mientras lo levantaba en aire, por primera vez hicieron contacto directo con la mirada — dime...¿eres completamente consciente del daño que has hecho?, ¿ves esta ciudad?, yo era un habitante de la misma... Los omnicos la destruyeron y solo te diré que el daño que tú y tu bandita ha hecho es similar al de los omnicos que han destruido mi hogar, que no seas el que utiliza el arma no te quita la culpa. Eres un asesino, que vendió gente solo por tabaco y alcohol, tal vez un par de putas. Eso te valieron miles de vidas, ¿entiendes porque Overwatch te queda grande? — los ojos del vaquero quedaron en blanco después de esas palabras, no pudo contestar absolutamente nada, era como si algo hubiese quedado atravesado en su garganta. Una vez que Reinhardt hizo su descargue personal soltó al mocoso, el cual no respondió solo desvió la mirada, no tardo en apartarse del contrario y subir las escaleras que estaban por allí, no emitió ni un solo sonido solo se dedico a ver los escudos que estaban colgados, bueno en realidad tenia su mente en otro lado, esas palabras que le había dedicado el viejo. ¿El había sido realmente consciente de a quién le había vendido esas armas?, si, lo había sido completamente a ese cruzado no le faltaba ni una pizca de razón, ¿pero porque recién empezaba a ser consciente de ello?, sentía como si le hubiesen dado un bofetón silencioso, estaba aturdido.

El alemán también había quedado algo agotado después de dirigir aquellas palabras, su mirada se dirigió a la barra de aquel lugar y se fijo en una botella en particular la cual valía la pena agarrar, ese lugar ya estaba olvidado y abandonado, el polvo era el único dueño de aquella botella de color verdoso, aprovecho para pasar adentro de la barra, tuvo que apartar una pequeña tranca de madera la cual estaba llena de periódicos los cuales no quiso apartar y solo dejo que cayeran al suelo mientras el iba por esa botella.

Tal vez ese niño tenia razón, el no era un héroe solo un triste viejo borracho, no le faltaba razón; le saco el polvo a esa botella dejando a la vista el nombre de la misma “Jägermeister”, amago con intentar abrirla pero al final termino por guardarla dentro de su armadura.

Cuando emprendieron la marcha nuevamente McCree parecía mantener estúpidamente la distancia, estaba distraído, de nuevo estaba siendo un estorbo al ser de esa forma, no estaba preparado ni para limpiar la basura, ni siquiera podía limpiar su propia mierda ese chico, ¿Cómo carajo pretendían que tuviese un lugar en Blackwatch?, de a poco el paisaje comenzó a cambiar en cuanto a la arquitectura, empezaron a verse los fríos y grandes castillos, las construcciones que mas habían resistido al ataque. El cruzado respiro profundamente y se adentro al castillo, debía revisar todos los rincones sin excepción, pero en un principio se quedó estático en una de las pequeñas entradas, no se atrevía a dar un paso hacia dentro. 

El pistolero iba tan distraído en su camino que no noto que el mas grande se había detenido, choco contra el de manera torpe, claro que era pura armadura pero pudo escucharse un sonido hueco, eso distrajo al alemán de sus pensamientos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue escuchar a McCree decir algo que no era una grosería.

—Lo siento... — nunca había pronunciado esas palabras, ni con Gabriel y de repente solo se le escapaban de los labios, por solo una simple torpeza. Hubo un silencio incomodo, solo fue por unos segundos, muy largos para el castaño el cual sintió que había dicho algo realmente vergonzoso, claramente lo que le dijo el mayor le había afectado demasiado. Pero por primera vez aquel viejo, empezó a reírse con ganas, de todas las palabras había dicho las que menos podría esperarse.

El Texano comenzó a enrojecer, sus mejillas se encendieron al instante en cuanto Reindhardt soltó esas risotadas, tan animadas. ¿Era posible que la misma persona que le había hecho enfurecer tanto ahora le causara esa animada risa?, debía admitir que McCree era un miembro interesante.

—`¡Cállate anciano! ¡No te vi!, solo.... —era difícil, el mas alto sabia que el chico lo había estado pensando. Un mocoso le estaba dando el valor de entrar a ese lugar, si ese niño podía decir “lo siento”, entonces el podía dar un paso hacia adentro, pudo sacar las fuerzas para hacerlo y adentrarse al castillo.

—Deja de distraerte y terminemos con esta misión es la ultima zona que nos queda por revisar — aviso el hombre canoso, adentrándose con mas seguridad, no debía dudar, se aferro al mango de su arma y camino pisando la alfombra roja que parecía señalar el camino que debía seguir. El pistolero le siguió esta vez a paso mas seguro, se fueron acercando hasta ese lugar, donde estaba la mayor cantidad de unidades peligrosas. B73, estaban dispersadas por todo ese espacio del salón, al menos había 10 unidades las cuales deberían revisar y verificar que estuviesen fuera de servicio.

Reindhardt solo se distrajo por un instante, unos pocos segundos en los cuales no pudo apartar su vista de aquella enorme armadura la cual reposaba silenciosamente sobre el trono, Jesse admiro en silencio la escena, sintió que debía dejar tranquilo al mayor y por su parte debía empezar a revisar esas unidades, no dijo absolutamente nada y empezó con su labor, reviso un par de unidades hasta que noto algo extraño en una, había una pequeña luminiscencia quiso abrirla eso quería decir que debía destruir el procesador inicial, eso les habían indicado, dispararles podía causar que su modo combate se pusiera operativo, así que hizo lo que pudo por abrir a la chuchería aquella, pudo abrirla, solo debía destruir esa conexión, pero algo no salió bien un corto circuito por el oxido que termino activando la jodida maquina, McCree estaba encima cuando esta se encendió, solo basto el sonido de recarga para que el vaquero se apartase velozmente de allí, rodo por el suelo y el ruido de las metralletas comenzó a sonar, claramente eso hizo que el cruzado se pusiera en modo defensivo velozmente, vio que el menor estaba en problemas, al instante le dio una embestida a la maquina, dejándola casi knock out contra una de las paredes del castillo, se concentro en destruir esa cosa a base de poderosos golpes con su martillo, pero mientras hacia eso, algo se activo, varios empezaron a activarse el nido estaba allí, al menos 4 omnicos empezaron a estar bajo función nuevamente, eso era malo. 

Rápidamente desenfundo su pacificadora e intento dispararle a esos robots, el daño que les hizo fue mínimo, a esas cosas no les hacían demasiado daño sus disparos, maldijo entre dientes y se aparto del lugar, debía buscar una forma de poder penetrar y romper eso que las mantenía arriba.

—MOCOSO, ¡PONTE EN PROTECCIÓN!, NO PODRE PROTEJERTE CON MI ESCUDO — le advirtió el mayor.

—¡Tranquilo anciano!, ¡tengo buena puntería solo dame un segundo! — buscando ese punto, si bien lo encontró se descuido lo suficiente como para que una de esas cosas se acercara para atacarlo. La sangre broto de repente, no era suya, el enorme cuerpo de aquel hombre que creía que ya no le quería cerca estaba encima de el protegiéndolo y dandole un barrido de martillo al omnico que casi había apuñalado al vaquero.

“Déjà vu”, solo se había impulsado para proteger al mas joven, el cual pareció algo consternado al ver que la sangre no era suya, puso una mirada algo indescifrable, el no se lo esperaba, McCree no esperaba que alguien fuese a hacer algo por el, ahora entendía completamente que era overwatch y se había aterrado, rápidamente puso la mano sobre esa parte de la armadura que había quedado cortada, e la cual bromaba la sangre , cerca de la cintura.

—¡No te atrevas a morirte viejo de mierda! — insulto el menor. El mas alto solo respondió riéndose, claramente aún podía luchar, aparto al chico que anteriormente había podido con uno de esos jodidos omnicos, con un disparo, si bien había sido un jodido riesgo ese mocoso tal vez no era tan malo como el pensaba.

— Niño no voy a morir con tanta facilidad — movió su martillo con destreza enviando una onda de fuego a uno de los omnicos, el mismo voló en el aire contra una pared y Jesse solo pudo quedarse perplejo ante cada movimiento que realizo aquel hombre, le protegía, destruía un omnico y cuando uso todo su poder en un solo golpe las piezas de metal volaron en todas direcciones, ese tipo estaba herido y peleaba con la fuerza de un jodido huracán. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, ese viejo era un borracho pero...también un héroe, termino con cada una de esas máquinas y salió victorioso, al coste de una gran herida, cayo al suelo al final respirando agitado y el vaquero se acerco a el corriendo y cuando llegó hasta el su sombrero cayó, poco le importo.

 

— Hombre...¿porqué?, tu dijiste que yo no valía la pena. ¿Porqué salvarías a un estupido mocoso como yo?, eres tan estúpido como un...verdadero héroe. Yo lo...lo....lo sien —una de las grandes manos de Reinhardt se poso sobre su cabeza acomodando su sombrero de vaquero y aplastándolo de modo sutil, lo sintió como una especie de caricia pero al modo de aquel tipo.

— En ese caso, haz que valga la puta pena, mocoso. —

Su vista pareció fallar unida a las fuerzas que le quedaban, con todos esos movimientos violentos habían hecho que sufriera una pérdida enorme de sangre, no podía escuchar bien la voz del castaño, pero se oía difusa, desesperada, ese mocoso estaba asustado lamentablemente no tenía las fuerzas para reírse de el, pero sentía sus manos temblorosas presionando contra su herida. 

¿Estaba llorando?, de verdad ese chico no estaba hecho para Blackwatch, estaba muy blandito. Llorando por un viejo como el, perdió la consciencia no supo por cuánto tiempo pero cuando despertó ya estaba en las instalaciones de Overwatch, allí estaba su buen amigo Tobjörn, el cual se rio de el por hacer tremenda estupidez en una misión tan sencilla como esa, tuvo visitas como la de su ahijada Bridgette, inclusive Jack, Amari y Gabriel, pero había alguien que se estaba haciendo desear honestamente, muchas veces lo había pescado en variados intentos de acercarse pero se daba la vuelta de manera instantánea y se iba, era más orgulloso de lo que aparentaba.

–¿Cuándo planeas pasar a saludar mocoso mal agradecido?–  
McCree estaba fuera, carraspeo al ser descubierto por el contrario se acomodó el sombrero y respiro profundo. –Hey anciano– el vaquero pasó a la habitación, estaban los dos solos y aprovecho para dejar sobre la mesita esa botella de alcohol que había rescatado de cuando pasó todo eso.

– Solo…vine a devolvértela. – esa botella había sido la excusa de ir a visitarlo a hurtadillas todos los días, ya había cumplido con su misión y pensaba retirarse de allí.

 

– Jägermeister– tomó la botella y observó a McCree que se había detenido para observarlo  
– Siéntate, bebé un trago conmigo–

El chico se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el mayor y se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas observando curioso sus acciones  
– El médico va a matarte anciano, no deberías beber– Advirtió el joven ciertamente divertido.

– Oh, cállate. Tu también eres un bribón cuando fumas– bueno fue algo que el castaño no pudo negar, cada uno cargaba con sus pequeños vicios.

 

Compartieron esa botella, el primer trago lo dio el mayor luego le pasó la botella al vaquero esperando a que le diese un generoso trago y eso hizo, oh mierda esa cosa era fuerte, también tenía un sabor a hierbas extremadamente invasivo. No lo escupió pero lo tragó de un golpe y tosió con ganas después de hacer eso, el mayor empezó a descostillarse de la risa, después se quejó por el pequeño dolor que le había causado la herida por solo reírse con tantas ganas.

– Es una bebida para cazadores– comentó el más alto – Su nombre se debe a un tipo que un día simplemente decidió comenzar a hacer buenas acciones por encontrarse común ciervo místico– observó la botella y no notó el interés con el cual le miraba el menor hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, Jesse rápidamente desvío su mirar y se acomodó ligeramente su sombrero para que sus ojos no pudiesen hacer contacto directo. Reinheardt al notar dicha acción le quitó el sombrero al muchacho, puso pesadamente una de sus grandes manos entre los cabellos del mocoso e hizo un revuelo allí mismo, ninguno de los dos espero que esa sensación fuese de lo más familiar y agradable.

Si bien McCree se quejó por aquella acción sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado no lo detuvo, porque esa gran mano se sentía bien sobre su cabeza, quería recibir más caricias recurrentes como esas, el anciano era un bestia pero su calidez era auténtica.

 

– Hey Reinhardt– el chico se había puesto repentinamente serio mientras sentía las caricias sobre su cabeza, el hombre le observó con sorpresa y se detuvo solo para escucharlo – ¿Tendremos otra misión juntos?– pregunto sabiendo que podía ser rechazado aún recordaba las palabras del más grande, de no querer cruzárselo nuevamente, no sería extraño que el viejo dijese algo negativo.  
–Cuando seas un agente especializado y llegues a mí nivel, tal vez si– 

La mirada de Jesse pareció iluminarse al escuchar eso y sonrió de manera inocente y auténtica, ah ese chico podía ser un poco dulce, tal vez no sería tan malo cruzárselo en otras misiones.

 

A Jesse le faltaba mucho por crecer, pero a partir de ese entonces comenzó a tener otro tipo de actitudes, tal vez el había encontrado a su propio ciervo blanco reflejado en aquel cruzado.


End file.
